


Trapped

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony and Steve have an argument and Tony tries to flee without settling it first. Not on Steve’s watch.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Tony gets briefly tickled while in Iron Man suit, might be a bit claustrophobic to read. requested on tumblr.

“Baabe…”

Silence.

“Tony, come on.”

More silence. Not counting the sound of a soldering iron.

“Can we talk about this?”

Tony’s stone expression didn’t change. He had more important things to do than talking. When he was pleased with the outcome, he slid his hand in the metal sleeve of his Iron Man suit and bend his fingers, examining the update.

“Uh, babe?” Steve asked, minimally alarmed. It did happen once that Tony got so upset with him, that he tried to blast him in the face. His boyfriend had a temper.

Tony didn’t react. The metal spread out from his temporary arc reactor, encasing his whole silhouette in red and gold, connecting with the arm.

“Tony?! Where are you going?!”

“Out,” Tony finally replied, turning in the exit direction. He had to do some more tests.

“You are not going anywhere until you talk to me!”

“Try and stop me,” Tony answered in a nasty voice. He lifted off the ground and got ready to zoom out, hearing Steve standing up. He won’t let Tony escape. They would talk it out this moment, like adults they both claimed to be.

“Friday, authorization code 05082012, protocol _I am out of mana_.”

 _CLANG_!

Just like that, all power was cut off and Tony fell heavily to the concrete floor, trapped in a metal can.

Steve cut him off. The bastard.

“STEVE!” Tony yelled out, surrounded by darkness. The backup power soon started and at least he could see again, but not move.

“Are we going to talk about this now?”

Steve’s voice was suddenly a lot closer. Tony couldn’t see where exactly he was standing, but it didn’t matter, he won’t listen anyway. Or talk. He zipped his mouth to make a statement, aware that Steve couldn’t see it anyway.

“You are so stubborn,” Steve let out an exasperated sigh. Yes, Tony was stubborn. They could stay like this, Steve hovering over the out of power Iron Man suit, or Steve could cancel the code and use a protocol to bring power back. And Tony knew his boyfriend and knew that he won’t leave him splayed uselessly on the floor. Steve was too good of a man to leave him like that.

“Protocol _turtle stuck on back_ , remove the back piece.”

Or not.

“Last chance, babe. Can we talk it out?” Steve was really close now, crouching next to Tony’s splayed form.

Tony didn’t say a word. He felt that his back was bare and the part of his nanotechnology armor was gone and it was confusing the heck out of him. What was Steve planning?

After more silence, Steve huffed a breath out. “Remember that you made me do it.”

Do what- NOO.

Tony sucked in a breath, when fingers danced over his back, digging into the back of his ribs and scratching along the spine. It was soft and gentle and if he wasn’t trapped it would make Tony melt and shiver in delight. It was pretty unbearable in the current position.

Not controlling it, Tony started laughing, trying to stop himself, yet the laughter was always somehow making its way out of him. Steve was extremely gentle and cautious, knowing how feeling defenseless magnified his boyfriend’s ticklishness, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t go for the weakest spot, just to quicken up the process. The lower back. The skin near the sides. The place between shoulder blades.

“Noo! Hahahahaa! AH!” Tony kept laughing, unable to move. He had plenty of air, but because of his head being stuck in the helmet, he quickly started to feel like if he was running out of oxygen. His face was heating up and it started to get harder to breathe. “Stahp! Steve!”

It didn’t last long. Maybe ten seconds max. Yet, when Steve stopped, Tony was gasping and felt weak, as after a very long training. But he could breathe again.

“Code _There is no place like home_.”

And then his armor started folding, metal withdrawing back into the arc. His skin could breathe again and Tony sucked in greedy breaths. He lifted himself up, and sat up, rubbing his head, trying to stop the spinning feeling.

“You know,” Tony griped, slowly coming back to himself. “We could have used it for something much more pleasurable. Maybe just without my helmet.”

Steve snorted. “Fine with me,” he moved closer to Tony and rubbed his shoulders lovingly, helping him to calm down. “Can we talk now?”

Tony closed his eyes painfully. And it was just starting to get nice and normal again. “There is nothing to talk about it.”

“No, there is, I know-”

“No, Steve, there isn’t,” Tony emphasized. “I… I forgot, okay?! I forgot what we were arguing about.”

Steve blinked. “You forgot?”

Tony nodded.

“But you still acted like being mad at me?”

More nodding, this time a bit more hesitant.

“Wow. I should have left you trapped in the armor.”

Tony laughed, wrapping his hands around Steve’s neck. “Maybe you can trap me elsewhere,” he purred playfully, batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah, don’t tempt me.”

Tony smiled in his cheeky little way and Steve felt very tempted. They kissed and made up and then Steve carried his stubborn lover to the worn out couch in the corner of Tony’s workshop. They never were fans of having angry sex, but make-up sex was a whole different story.


End file.
